Dramen
The Dramens or Dramians were a spacefaring humanoid species native to the planet Dramia. ( ) Physiology Standing very tall, the Dramians had golden-colored skin and long and flexible tendril-like fingers. They had not much of a nose, and their triangular ears pointed horizontally outwards from their heads. They had large bulbous and dark eyes, with small horizontal slits. Their faces were wrinkled while the tops of their bald heads showed a variety of shapes, from bifurcated bulbous heads similar to the Ferengi, to more pointed. ( ) The Dremans had blood, and were susceptible to the Saurian virus as well as the Dramia II plague. Culture Ranks included commander and Supreme Prefect, the latter dealing with legal matters at the Hall of Justice. Dramian justice had a reputation for its trials being kangaroo courts, though the Dramians themselves merely described their justice as swift. Nonetheless, the Federation might sign off on Dramian warrants for Starfleet officers. The accused were presented with a warrant, which was a scroll-like physical document. Trials were conducted in the name of the people of Dramia. Dramian clothing left the forearm and most of the legs exposed, a trend which was seen even in Dramians clothed in rags. Those of Dramia II used the term earthlings for Humans. ( ) Technology Dramians operated small and rapidly deployable patrol ships, capable of missions within their star system as well as reaching a Federation Starbase. People on trial might be contained in a cone-like enclosure which could be turned on and off at will, as if using force fields. The Federation aided the Dramians with inoculation programs and medical supplies. History While in a remote system, the Dramians maintained relations with the Federation. In particular, it received help under medical assistance programs. In 2251, Leonard McCoy of Starfleet headed a Mass-inoculation program on the Draman planet of Dramia II. Shortly thereafter, its population was wiped out in a plague. That same year also marked the beginning of historical records for their solar system, though these were spotty and mostly contained of technical data on meteor showers, s, and radiation reports. In 2270, the Enterprise visited Dramia to deliver medical supplies. While there, McCoy, now Chief medical officer aboard that ship, was arrested and put on trial based on the assumption he caused the plague. The warrant for his arrest was approved by the Federation. The Enterprise investigated the situation, without approval by the Dramen, and discovered the true nature of the plague. An antidote was quickly devised by doctor McCoy. The Dramians held several ceremonies to honor McCoy for his significant achievements in the field of interstellar medicine. ( ) ), "The '''Dramens' are, in Earth terms, seven-foot tall; they are physically immense beings, almost android in appearance. They are superbly conditioned; they have large, bulbous, eyes, and independently socketed ears which can be swiveled on hinges, to pick up directional sound. They are bald–probably, the result of selective cross-breeding.''"|This script begins by consistently calling these people as "Dramen" for the first half of the episode (as well as the aforementioned script notes), but for the second half they called "Dramian".}} People Named * Demos * Kol-Tai Unnamed fr:Dramien de:Dramianer Category:Species